elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Słowiki. Prawda czy fikcja?
Słowiki. Prawda czy fikcja? Treść Słowiki: prawda czy fikcja? pióra Wilimina Roth Każdy złodziej z prawdziwego zdarzenia zaniesie się śmiechem, gdy zapytać go o „Słowiki". Powie, że rzekomi mściciele władczyni daedr Nocnicy są jedynie fikcyjnymi postaciami, które żyją wyłącznie w opowieściach wymyślanych, by strachem nakłonić młodych tycerów do posłuszeństwa. Ale czy owe Słowiki są jedynie fikcją, czy może po prostu mamy o nich błędne pojęcie? Prawdą jest, że większość uczonych wyśmiałaby pomysł pojawienia się religijnej sekty pośród zazwyczaj pozbawionej zasad etycznych i niezorganizowanej hałastry tworzącej Gildię Złodziei. Dowody jednakowoż wskazują, że grupa taka działała w pewnym okresie na terenie Skyrim. Sto dwadzieścia lat przed wydaniem niniejszego opracowania natrafiono na zwłoki odziane w dziwną zbroję, opisywaną jako „wykuta noc". Zniszczona zbroja opatrzona była herbem przedstawiającym ptaka obejmującego krąg jednolitej ciemności. Szczątki wraz ze zbroją zostały zabrane do Akademii w Zimowej Twierdzy w celu zbadania, ale zniknęły w tajemniczych okolicznościach dzień po przybyciu na miejsce. Herb umieszczony na zbroi krążył po Skyrim przez lata, lecz jego identyfikacja okazała się niemal niemożliwa. Wówczas niespodziewanie jeden z więźniów przebywających w kopalniach Markartu oświadczył, że jest to znak grupy złodziei nazywających się Słowikami. Naciskany wyjawił jeszcze, że Słowiki byli wojownikami Nocnicy i wykonywali jej polecenia, o nic nie pytając. Twierdził, że wie o tym od znajomego członka skyrimskiej Gildii Złodziei, lecz odmówił ujawnienia jego tożsamości, więc rewelacje te wkrótce przestano traktować poważnie. Z drugim dowodem wskazującym na istnienie Słowików można zetknąć się nawet dziś nieopodal Pękniny. Na końcu krótkiej ścieżki odchodzącej od głównej drogi stoi kamień z niezidentyfikowanego sczerniałego materiału. Wyryto na nim ten sam ptasi symbol, który wcześniej znaleziono na ciemnej zbroi. Wierzący w istnienie Słowików uznali kamień za miejsce spotkań. Dla innych zaś stanowił on mistyfikację lub fałszywy trop podrzucony przez Gildię Złodziei. Ostatnim, najbardziej kontrowersyjnym dowodem jest napis wyryty na ścianie jednej z cel w Białej Grani. W celi tej przebywał wcześniej Dunmer Lorthus uwięziony za morderstwo i czekający na wykonanie kary śmierci. Po egzekucji przeprowadzono inspekcję celi Lorthusa, a wówczas odkryto następujące słowa wyryte na jednym z kamiennych bloków: „Weź mą dłoń, pani Nocnico, gdyż moją wolą jest ci służyć. Jako Słowik rodzę się na nowo. Niech ma przeszłość będzie echem naszego triumfu". Jest to pierwszy i jedyny ślad wyraźnego powiązania Nocnicy ze Słowikami. Niezwykły charakter tekstu - religijne odniesienia do Nocnicy ze strony zawodowego przestępcy - przez lata podsycał debaty dotyczące możliwości istnienia tej grupy. Niestety, po dziś dzień nie pojawił się żaden inny dowód, w związku z czym to fascynujące odkrycie odeszło z czasem w zapomnienie, a dyskusje ucichły. Ze względu na tak ubogie dowody trudno wysnuć jakieś wnioski. Otrzymujemy więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Czy religia może współistnieć ze złodziejstwem? Czy władczyni daedr Nocnica rozporządza siatką agentów przemierzających Skyrim w, bez wątpienia, nikczemnych zamiarach? Czy członkowie Gildii Złodziei dysponują rozległą wiedzą o Słowikach, ale są związani ślubami milczenia? Być może pewnego dnia poznamy odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale obecnie musisz, czytelniku, sam zdecydować, czy Słowiki istnieją, czy są jedynie fikcją. de:Die Nachtigallen: Wahrheit oder Legende? en:Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? es:Los Ruiseñores, ¿verdad o ficción? fr:Les Rossignols : mythe ou réalité ? ru:Соловьи: правда или вымысел? Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki